The New Noblesse
by BeniKaze
Summary: Naruto seals the Juubi along with all other shinobi and becomes unstable. His only option is to go to the Noblesse world and hibernate to become stable once again. Now as he sleeps he learns to become the new Noblesse. Rated M to be safe. NarutoxSeira! Raizelx?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi I am just here to warn you that i do not accept flames. I know this is not the best story in the world and I apologize ahead of time.**

Chapter 1

Naruto fell to one knee and looked back up at Madara who spoke "I told you it would be pointless to fight me when we have the Juubi."

Naruto cursed "Damn it! If only I could just seal the Juubi then…. That's it! I can use that sealing jutsu that I learned when I found the Uzu ruins!"

"**What sealing jutsu?"** asked Kyuubi.

"I found one that you put on your body and when you need it you simply add chakra to it and it activates. I put a seal over it after I had made it and it makes the seal invisible even to the Sharingan. Should I use it?"

"**It's our best shot"**said Kyuubi. Naruto nodded his head and stood up getting the attention of everyone around him as they thought he was down for the count.

The blonde Uzumaki placed his hands together and then his body started to glow a gold color.

Then he shouted **"Uzumaki Sealing Technique: Sealing Field." ** As soon as he spoke those words gold chains shot out of his stomach where the Kyuubi's seal is located and they wrapped around everyone in the area. Multiple chains wrapped around the Juubi along with Madara and Obito.

Naruto opened his eyes to show them pure gold in color and he shouted **"Seal!"** Then everything was immersed in a flash of light.

Naruto woke up, stood then observed his surroundings. He saw that he was in the same spot that he was in before he preformed the sealing except no one was near him.

"**When you performed the sealing it sealed anything near us that was alive and you absorbed their knowledge and anything they could do" **said Kyuubi though the mental link.

"What?!" yelled Naruto.

"**Sorry kit but I couldn't do anything to stop it. The plus side is that now you have every bloodline ability and all the knowledge in the elemental nations. Oh and apparently Sasuke, his little group, Orochimaru, and the four Hokages of the past were on the way and got sealed as well."**

"You're kidding me?!"

"**No I am dead serious kit. Now I have a few things we need to talk about. First is that since the Juubi is here I am slowly getting fused into it. Second is you will become unstable after I finish fusing with her and when you do you will become so unstable that anyone near you will be killed just by your presence.**

**Now I have a way to fix this. There is a separate dimension that can help you with this problem and it is where you sleep in a special coffin where your body can get used to the power slowly. If you want I can send you there but when I do you have only a short time before you become unstable."**

Naruto thought for a few minutes until he spoke again "I guess I will since I don't want to cause harm to others. Now when I get there what am is supposed to do?"

"**You will appear in front of a mansion inside of a forest. You will go inside and ask for Raizel and tell him Hitome sent you and let him know of your problem and that you need a coffin."**

"Who is Hitome?"

"**That is my real name Kit. I have a name but Kyuubi is just a title. Now good luck because once you pass over I will start fusing and I will not be able to speak to you. Good luck because you will need it."**

"Wait!" but his cry was on deaf ears as he felt his body get pulled into a small pocket and everything went black again.

Lukedonia

Naruto opened his eyes and for the second time sat up and surveyed his surroundings. He saw that he lay in front of a large mansion that was surrounded by a vast barren land. He remembered what Kyu- No what Hitome had told him and stood up.

He looked at himself and saw that black energy was flowing off of him and resembled a flame like pattern. **(Think Ichigo when he used Mugetsu and the energy that flowed off of him.)**

The blonde ran to the mansion and busted through the doors and yelled "Raizel!" He heard no response so he ran up the stairs in front of him and ran around to each room looking for someone. He ran around the whole place and stopped at a window because he sensed that someone had spent a good amount of time there.

He looked out the window which showed a view of the front of the house and the rest of the barren land that surrounded it. Then he saw someone appear in front of it and that man radiated power that rivaled Hitome.

He simply stood there until a few other men appeared behind him holding different weapons. Naruto figured that Raizel was the man who radiated energy. He could tell that the man was going to have trouble with the other men but he wasn't sure if he should help because he was becoming more and more unstable each passing second.

The blonde shinobi contemplated helping until he saw the man surrounded by the other men and they started to build up energy. Naruto knew one attack that could help the man out. Well he didn't know it but Madara did know it.

Naruto disappeared and reappeared in front of the man he assumed to be Raizel and held out his hand.

"**Shinra Tensei" **said Narutoand energy erupted from him that created a creator where he stood and blew back the men surrounding him. He turned to the man behind him and saw him surrounded by a shield that looked like it was made of blood.

Once the shield of blood dropped Naruto spoke "Sorry about that. I can't control my powers very well. Are you Raizel?"

The man nodded his head "Yes, but my full name is Cadis Etrama Di Raizel. Why do you ask?"

"I was sent here by Hitome. Because of some unfortunate events I am now becoming severely unstable from the power I have recently sealed inside of my body. She said you would have something like a coffin that I could sleep in and my body would become stable."

Raizel nodded his head with wide eyes "I cannot believe that you know Hitome-nim but if she asks for this then I cannot disobey. That attack should keep them down for now so follow me" said Raizel then turned to the mansion and walked inside.

As Naruto followed the man he noticed how he walked and how he acted the whole time. He acted noble but not one of the ones with huge egos or ones who crave everything, usually power. Naruto guessed he was what some people considered the perfect noble.

Then Raizel and Naruto walked into a large hallway with statues the size of the Hokage tower. Then he stopped at a set of large doors bigger than the statues that he saw earlier. He watched as red colored energy seeped off of Raizel and flowed into the doors.

Then he felt the doors emanate some kind of energy and they opened to show a large room with two identical coffins that stood side by side together in an otherwise empty room.

Raizel turned to him "This is what Hitome-nim spoke about. These will allow you to sleep and with that your powers should stabilize. I do not know how long we will sleep because of the power I had to use and the stability of your powers so it might be a while.

Now all you have to do is simply lay down in them and close the lid and let sleep take over. Good luck to you and I hope to see you in the future." The black haired noble like man stepped into the pure white coffin and closed the lid.

When he closed the lid Naruto noticed the large gold cross on it. He could see very small writing on it that looked similar to the seals from the elemental nations. He ignored his growing curiosity and did as Raizel had instructed him to do. He lay down in the coffin and closed the lid.

Once the lid closed he felt his eyelids grow heavy. As his eyes began to shut Naruto had one last thought _'I wonder what this world will be like when I wake up? Hopefully it will better than my old home back in Konoha.'_

Mindscape

Naruto opened his eyes to see himself in a sewer he knew all too well. The blonde shinobi walked forward and into the large room then came face to face with a huge cage. It had only a small piece of paper with the kanji for 'seal' written on it that held the metal doors together.

As Naruto walked through the gates he felt a different presence than that of Hitome. It felt like her energy but didn't at the same time. Then in a flash the memories of the sealing, the Juubi, and the shinobi came back to him. Naruto heard someone walking and looked up to see a woman he had never seen before.

She carried herself in the same manner as Raizel had, in a noble fashion or someone of high class. She stopped in front of him and looked him in the eye for a full minute.

After a minute she spoke **"Hello young Uzumaki. I hope that your meeting with Raizel-nim went well?"**

"Umm miss, who are you?" asked Naruto.

The woman chuckled **"I am the Juubi young one. Although I would prefer you call me by name Mika" **After that Naruto took a moment to study her.

She stood 5'6" tall and had pure silver, borderline white colored hair with two bangs that framed her heart shaped face. She wore a gold kimono with red phoenixes on it that moved around constantly.

The kimono was held together by a black Obi that tightened it around her making her D-cup beasts seem bigger that they actually were.

She wore traditional wooden sandals like his late master Jiraiya wore but they were silver instead. She had red eyes like that of Raizel and the men he fought off.

"Hai, I understand Mika. I was wondering can I speak with Hitome or is that not possible?" asked Naruto.

The women looked sad for a second then spoke **"No, we are now one. I am sorry Naruto" **said Mika.

Naruto smiled sadly "Its fine I guess. I was just kind of hoping that I could but I figured I couldn't."

Mika looked up at him **"Now I didn't summon you here without a reason. You will no doubt be asleep for quite some time because of the massive amount of energy that was sealed into you at one time. It will need some time to stabilize but that is what we are hoping for."**

"Huh?"

"**Let me explain. I am going to teach you about this world and what things are like here. They are quite different from the elemental nations but you will manage. I will also teach you so you can take up your rightful title as the Noblesse."**

"What's a Noblesse?"

"**Let me explain all the ranks first. There are clan leaders, Nobles, a Lord, and a Noblesse. A clan leaders is usually a Noble and each clan has a special skill like ninja do. Some are experts in stealth while others excel in strength.**

**Now the Noblesse is a being that is stronger than any one clan leader. The Lord is the one who rules over all but the Noblesse is someone who has more freedom that any Noble. **

**The Noblesse can take on the Lord and still have a chance to win unlike the Nobles who would be killed in minutes.**

**The Nobles signify authority while the Noblesse signifies strength and the Lord signifies leadership. Raizel is a Noblesse along with me. The Bijuu are Nobles but are different from the ones here. They crave battle more than the other nobles. **

**They have the duty of protecting nature and the divine law while the Nobles here are more protective of human life and peace like shinobi are.**

**The nobles and the Bijuu have been separated because we do not get along very well as we crave battle and are easily riled up by anything so we chose to live in a separate dimension to keep our kind separated but I still kept in touch with the Lord until I was sealed.**

**The one thing no one knows besides a few is that the Bijuu came into existence before the other Nobles. Only the Noblesse and I were in existence when the Bijuu appeared. **

**Once the others came we realized we weren't compatible and left to create our own world.**

**The crucial thing you need to remember is that our power is far more destructive here than our old world. It may not seem like it but the reason it is like that is because we had seals that kept everything on the lowest possible power level as to not destroy the world.**

**Here your Rasenshuriken can destroy half of a continent at full power since your power is mixed with mine and all the shinobi you absorbed. I sent you here to learn to act like a noblesse, fight like one, and to harness your power and to learn to harness your emotions and to control them.**

**Your control over your power comes from your control of your emotions. So we are going to get all of that taken care of and teach you a few new tricks along some other abilities I am sure you will like. **

**Are you up to the challenge of a lifetime?"**

Naruto steeled his face and spoke "Yes."

Mika smiled **"Good, let's begin."**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the delay I had some trouble getting idea's for this story down.**

"Again" said Raizel as he deflected another attack from Raskreia, the new lord. She channeled her energy into her sword and before she could attack Raizel coughed up blood and fell to one knee.

Raskreia saw him fall and smirked then she swung her sword making three large blood cyclones charge at him. Raizel watched helplessly as the large cyclones charged his now weak form.

Then they hit creating a large dust cloud around Raizel's area. The smoke cleared to show an unharmed Raizel with a blond haired man standing in front of him with his hand held out similar to the way Raizel blocks attacks.

The man was none other than Naruto Uzumaki. He wore the same clothes he arrived in while his body language and his looks had changed slightly.

His hair now had silver streaks in it along with his eyes being blood red like the rest of the occupants in the room besides RK-4 and Frankenstein.

"Sorry it took me so long to awaken Raizel-nim" said Naruto.

"Who are you and how dare you enter the Lord's chamber!" Yelled a buff white haired man covered in scars. Naruto ignored the man and simply stared Raskreia down in silence.

"That's it!" yelled the man again and ran at Naruto. Before he even got ten feet Naruto turned his head to show one eye that glowed menacingly and an immense pressure fell on top of the man making him fall to his knees.

"I have no time to teach infants to walk when they haven't even learned to crawl" said Naruto. Frankenstein made a mental note to ask if he could use that phrase when fighting an enemy.

Naruto turned back to the lord to see three more cyclones of blood coming his way and this time they were bigger than before.

Naruto slammed a hand on the ground and a seal appeared under it and then the cyclones rained down on him.

Raskreia smirked then the smirk faded into a frown as she saw him standing a ways away from the impact zone with Raizel's arm draped around his shoulder.

The cloud of dust disappeared to show silver haired women known as Mika. She had her hand held out in the same way Naruto and Raizel had when they blocked her attacks.

"Hello young one. My name is Mika" said Mika.

"You call me young one yet you look no older than me" said Raskreia.

Mika chuckled "I am older than you by many millennia. You know your father had much stronger attacks then you."

"They are weak because she has an incomplete sword" said Raizel as held out a hand weakly. Then in a swirl of blood a sword similar to Raskreia's but the sword handle had a different design to it.

The sword floated over to her and she held onto with a shocked expression still on her face.

"H-How?" stuttered out Raskreia.

"I do not know. I found this at my house when I returned to it just recently" said Raizel.

"Lord if I may speak for a minute" said Frankenstein.

Raskreia nodded her head and he continued "Thank you. Now my master would not have been able to lead the rebels as he has been hibernating for 820 years.

He has just recently woken up and the reason he was asleep for so long was because the defecting Nobles attacked him and he used to much power it forced him to sleep to regain some of his powers."

"Yes but sleep does only so good and since he has only recently woken up his body is not used to the power he uses when releasing the seal" said Mika.

"Who are you anyway?" asked Raskreia.

"I am the other Noblesse that existed before the separation of the Nobles and Bijuu."

"Bijuu?"

"Yes the Bijuu are Nobles but they separated as the Bijuu craved battle more than the other nobles so they separated so the battles between them would cease.

I am the leader of the Bijuu and the second Noblesse to come into existence. I created the Bijuu and Raizel had help in creating the other Nobles. I have been sealed in another dimension that the Bijuu created.

I have passed down my title as Noblesse to the man my powers are currently sealed. He is Naruto Uzumaki the man standing behind you.

Now he has sealed all other Bijuu and some of the strongest being from his old home into him to save his world from destruction. Some of them have the power to match the Nobles yet they are only human.

I have decided to allow him to take the title as I no longer have my powers and he has some of the strongest Nobles sealed inside of his body."

"Mika-nim I am sorry to interrupt but he has to healed now or he will die soon" said Naruto.

Mika nodded her head "Ok, send a blood clone with him and you will personally escort his friends here. After that I need you to watch the place and make sure that no one gets into the forest." Naruto nodded his head and then in another Naruto appeared next to him.

He handed Raizel to the clone and then the clone and Mika disappeared in a blur.

Naruto turned to Raskreia "Please take the cuffs off of the young woman's hands so I can guild them to the mansion." Raskreia nodded her head and waved her hand and the cuffs fell off of the duo's wrists.

Naruto handed a tag to Raskreia "Take this and place it on your father's coffin. It has some of Raizel's aura sealed inside so it can play a message that your father left for you and Raizel."

Raskreia nodded her head and Naruto turned to RK-4, Frankenstein, Regis, and Seira "Follow me" and he took off in a blur. The others looked at each other then ran after the blonde haired man still confused on what has been happening.

The group arrived to see Raizel lying on the large wooden table with strange markings covering his body and the room.

"Master!" shouted Frankenstein and rushed forward only for Naruto to hold out an arm to stop him.

"Mika-nim uses these seals to heal him his life force. Do not interrupt or you could kill him" said Naruto.

Mika walked in the room and stood next to Raizel "I can only bring his life force up to where it would be at if Naruto didn't interfere with Raizel's fight. Now I suggest you all take watch around the house and let no one enter this room. If they do it could spell disaster for everyone around the mansion."

Everyone nodded their heads and took off to random directions of the house to watch for anyone. As Mika had begun healing Raizel Naruto sensed a small group of people on the shoreline and left the mansion to investigate it.

Half way there he met one of clan heads called Ludis. He was basically the defender of Lukedonia but he seemed strong for someone who looked so young.

As they reached the shoreline Naruto spoke "You can watch but don't interfere. I want to see the power this world has in its military." Ludis looked conflicted before he stopped on the branch of a tree that had a perfect view of the shoreline and the approaching navy ships.

Naruto walked out into the open and stopped just a few feet shy of the water. He placed his hands in his pockets and simply stood there and watched the navy vessels stopped. He saw fire erupt from one of the cannon like weapons on the ship and it fired straight at young blonde man.

Naruto stared impassively as the large projectile flew at him at the speed of sound. All the commander saw was an explosion and smirked along with the rest of his crew and thought _'They are weaker than the Union let on.'_

However Ludis saw what happened and was in shock at what he witnessed. As the bullet came within a few inches of him Naruto just appeared to the side of it and the bullet impacted the sand creating the large dust cloud.

He didn't move nor is image disappear and reappear. He just simply was to the side of the bullet like he was there the whole time. Ludis realized that this man was someone that could take on that black haired man that seemed even more powerful that the lord.

Naruto sighed as he watched the entire line of canon like objects fire projectiles at him. He took out his right hand with it turned upside down and his first two fingers sticking out.

"**Amaterasu" **said Naruto and lifted his two fingers and a wall of black fire erupted from the ground and stopped the bullets by burning them before they even made it to land.

The commander watched as the bullets made impact with something but his happiness from it disappeared as he saw a black wall of what looked like fire slowly disappear. As it did it showed the blonde man unharmed.

Naruto pulled out his other hand and held it on his right wrist as he started to focus chakra to it '_I haven't done this before but might as well try it on some big and slow targets.' _Ludis watched as lightning flew off of the young man in different directions and clouds started to gather.

The commander along with the rest of his crew watched in shock and fascination as lightning started to form in the man's hands. They didn't notice the clouds gathering and the lighting dancing around high in the air above their ships.

Ludis saw the blonde teenager raise his hand and hold it up towards the sky and saw the sky open up a large hole in the clouds.

"**Kirin" **said Naruto then brought his hand down and a huge lightning dragon flew down from the sky and impacting the ships and creating a large flash of light forcing Ludis to shield his eyes. When he opened them again what he saw shocked him to the core.

There was nothing left of the ships that once stood there. It was just water that now had lightning dancing on its surface. He focused back on the blonde man and saw him lying face down in the sand and couldn't sense any energy from him.

He rushed over to the man and placed a hand on his shoulder and shook him gently. At first nothing happened then he could sense the man's energy again and he started to stand himself up.

"I really need to practice bigger moves so that doesn't happen again" mumbled Naruto as he dusted the sand off him. As Ludis watched the man brush himself off he noticed that he acted noble the whole time. He never showed emotion on his face and when he dusted himself it was smooth and gentle to keep his clothes form wrinkling.

Naruto turned to the small kid "Excuse me for the mess I am in. I have not used these powers and my body gave out for a few seconds because of the stress of using so much energy at one time so quickly. Now if you will excuse me I have a mansion to guard."

And with that the blonde man disappeared yet again the same way he did when he dodged the bullet. Ludis turned to the water and saw the lighting sparks stop coming off it and he too disappeared in a blur and headed back to the castle of the lord.

Naruto appeared in front of the mansion and noticed that no one was watching the windows and he assumed that the process was over so he appeared in front of the door that Mika did the operation. The blonde man walked in and saw the whole group standing around and Raizel sitting down drinking tea.

Then he saw a Mika walking up to him but what confused him was the dried up tear lines on both sides of her face. She stood directly in front of him with a hint of anger and worry shown on her face.

"Mika what's wr-" SLAP! Naruto now had a shocked expression on his face and was staring at the wall to his right with a red hand mark on his cheek.

"You're an idiot, Uzumaki!" yelled Mika. "Do you know how I felt when your power spiked then just disappeared?! I thought that something had happened and you were sealed or worse!" Naruto wore a sad expression as he listened to her.

"I don't know what was going through your head then but yo-" She stopped her sentence short when Naruto's lips crashed into hers. Then he let go and hugged her tightly against him.

"I'm sorry I did that as I didn't know that I would pass out for a short time. I won't make the same mistake again love" said Naruto soothingly in her ear.

Mika hugged him back "You better not or we are going to have some problems." Naruto chuckled and let go of her and turned to the group. He noticed that the white haired girl named Seira was looking the other was with a blush and a saddened look on her face.

"_**You saw that too right Mika-chan?" **_spoke Naruto through the mental link.

"_**Yes and it seems that you will have new edition to our little family"**_ responded Mika. Naruto coughed to get everyone's attention back on him.

"Now I assume that we will be leaving soon. Correct Raizel-nim?" Raizel nodded his head "Ok well let's get going soon as I still need to get settled in and find somewhere to live that suits two Noblesse."

"May I speak, Naruto-nim?" asked Frankenstein.

Naruto nodded his head "Thank you, and I would like to ask if you would like to stay at my house. Master and these people around us are staying and I have room for you two. Also I feel it would be better if we stayed together incase anything happens."

Naruto turned to Mika and she shrugged and Naruto smiled "Yes that would be fine Frankenstein. Thank you for the offer." Frankenstein nodded his head and turned around to pour Raizel more tea.

"Oh before we leave I have made something for Naruto-nim and Raizel-nim" said Mika.

"I have made a zoned off area where Raizel's powers can be used and him not lose his life force. It can only put on holy ground which is actually the open space in front of the mansion. There is also a shield so any attacks he uses will not leave the zoned off area.

I felt this would be a good place for Naruto-nim and Raizel-nim to fight. Naruto-nim needs to know what it is like to fight someone with the control over blood and Raizel needs to adjust to the energy I put in him to heal him."

"Is this ok with you Raizel-nim?" asked Naruto.

Raizel stood "Yes but make it quick. Seira is making food for you, Mika, the lord, and I tonight." Naruto nodded his head and everyone left the room and headed outside. Raizel and Naruto stood across from each other with seals lining the ground and going high in the air creating an arena shape dome.

Then everyone saw multiple people appear outside of the ring and looked to see the Lord and all of the still loyal clan heads.

"Don't worry I told them as well so they could watch two Noblesse fight for real" said Mika as she stepped in the ring.

"Ready? Begin!" shouted Mika and jumped back and stopped at the edge of the ring. Raizel took hold of his earring seal and pulled it free and Naruto felt a huge spike in power from him. Naruto stood with a no emotion face and turned to Mika.

"I release the seal that binds your powers" said Mika and an explosion of energy erupted from Naruto as a demonic smile crept on his usually impassive face.

"The seal she placed on me is the same kind of one you placed on Frankenstein" Naruto said to Raizel and disappeared. Raizel brought his right hand up in time to block Naruto's kick but the aftershock made the ground behind Raizel crack up.

Naruto growled when he saw how Raizel blocked his kick so easily but then smirked when he noticed the tensing of his muscles in his arm signaling that he was trying hard. As soon as Naruto's other foot hit the ground he disappeared and reappeared across from Raizel.

"Your turn" said Naruto. Raizel's face remained impassive but he lifted his hand and opened it and sent a medium sized blood cyclone at the young man. Naruto smirked and cocked his fist back as it got closer to him. Then right before it hit him Naruto punched the cyclone making it disperse along with sending a large blast of energy at Raizel.

Raizel held up his hand to block but felt pain shoot through his body and guessed this is what Mika meant when she told him secretly that the fusing of her powers and his would hurt quite a bit. Naruto smirked when he saw the explosion but it turned into a frown when he saw Raizel standing next to a medium sized creator.

Naruto held out his hand as energy started to swirl around his hand and formed a solid blue ball. Raizel watched as a ball of energy formed in the boys hands before he disappeared once again. Then instinct kicked in and he dodged to the left as the boy and his attack skinned him on the side of his arm.

Then everyone's eyes widened when it impacted the ground creating a large creator.

"I told you jutsu do more damage here that back at home idiot" said Mika as she shook her head. Naruto stood back up to see Raizel with a slightly angry expression on his usually impassive face.

"You have committed one on the worst sins. You have ruined my clothes now you will pay" spoke Raizel. Then blood red wings erupted from his back and he flew high into the air. Naruto sensed the gathering of energy from him and he did the same.

A huge blood dragon appeared in the sky behind Raizel and charged at him. Naruto knew that he couldn't use any of his regular attacks except….. That's it! That might work and not kill everyone!'

Naruto gathered chakra in his hands and let the lightning encase his hand as the dragon got closer. Then right before it him he raised his hand and shoved it right towards the dragon and sliced the dragon clean down the middle making the blood fall to the ground and seep into the earth and disappear.

After the display of power it left all watching besides Raizel in shock and speechless. Raizel flew back down breathing heavy from using so much power after so long in hibernation. While Naruto did the same as he hadn't used his chakra in such a long time.

"Ok that's enough guys. Raizel seal your powers and Naruto I seal your powers" said Mika. Raizel put back on his earring while Naruto got out of the creator and his wide smirk left his now calm and calculating face.

"Ok well we will all meet at Frankenstein's house in two days. Mika and I must go and buy clothes" and with that Naruto and Mika disappeared.

"Master would you like to leave after the meal or wait till tomorrow?" asked Frankenstein.

"I would like to leave after the meal so I may rest on the way back so my body can get used to this new form of power in me." Frankenstein nodded his head while the rest of the group including the nobles and the lord went inside to eat while RK-5 left to pack everyone's belongings for the trip.


End file.
